


Take Me to Church

by gaylien_space_rock



Series: ZR Soundtrack Universe [5]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Female Runner Five, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Just gals being pals, Spoilers for Season 2, kind of hurt/comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylien_space_rock/pseuds/gaylien_space_rock
Summary: In which Five learns two important things about Sara Smith
Relationships: Runner Five & Sam Yao, Runner Five/Sara Smith
Series: ZR Soundtrack Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this pic was Take Me to Church by our bog prince Hozier

Five gently lifted Sara’s arm and moved out of her hold to sit at the edge of the bare mattress. She looked over at Sara’s prone form and smiled,reminding herself how nice it was to look at her again. The first few days she got back from the ship Five couldn’t help but stare at her, her piercing blue eyes, the way her hair fell in her face during a workout. Five had found herself touching her almost unconsciously, distractedly running her hand over Sara’s forearms when they sat next to each other at the mess hall, leaning her head on her shoulder during Simon’s campfire nights. Sara, observant as ever, had noticed of course. 

“Like what you see hon?” she asked with her trademark smirk one time she caught Five staring in the training yard. Five would have kissed her right there if there weren’t so many damn people watching. Luckily, a day later Sam told her that the construction on Abel’s new plot of housing was being put on pause that Friday and the area would be deserted. Entirely coincidentally, her and Runner 8 were given a day off from any runs on that exact same day. 

“I thought it would be a good thing for you and Runner 8 to have some time to...catch up” Sam said cheerily, finishing with the world’s least subtle wink.

That Friday, Five practically dragged Sara from the mess hall to a newly built shelter before shoving her down on the bare mattress and showing her  _ exactly  _ how much she had missed her. From the way that Sara touched her, Five could tell that she was starved for this moment as well. 

Five turned away from Sara and reached for her shirt, long discarded, near the edge of the mattress. She felt movement beside her and realized Sara must not have been sleeping after all. In the precious few times they had been able to sleep in the same bed, it was hard for Five to tell if Sara ever actually fell asleep because she somehow always seemed alert. Sara sat up behind Five, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to a newly formed mark she had left on Five’s shoulder. Sara loved leaving marks on Five but she was always careful to make sure they were places that could be concealed by clothes. They both treasured the little privacy they could still have and Five liked having something that only she and Sara knew about. The confirmation that Five was  _ hers _ and that they had something that was  _ theirs _ and theirs alone.

“C’mon now Five, finished already?” Sara asked coyly, running her hands up Five’s bare ribcage in a way that made the other woman’s breath hitch.

Five bit back a groan and leaned her head back.

“It’s been three  _ hours _ Sara” she said, though a part of her did feel like that wasn’t nearly enough time. 

Sara grabbed Five by the chin and turned her head so they were facing each other. She smirked

“And remind me how long it’s been since the last time we’ve seen each other?”

Five didn’t have a response to that but she did find her eyes drifting towards Sara’s lips. Sara took this as a cue to kiss Five with a hunger that didn’t seem to have abated during all the times she’d had Five in the last few hours they spent together. Five kissed back with equal intensity and mutely noticed Sara pinning her to the mattress by her wrists. “Alright” Five murmured as they pulled apart for breath “you got me 8”.

It was much later, as Five stood by the door of the building while Sara pulled her shirt over her head at the edge of the mattress that Five was unable to ignore the pit that had been growing in her chest anymore. It had been there since Sara had reappeared, alive and well despite what everyone at Abel wanted Five to believe. And Five was just so happy to see her again, to finally have been right about something that she had ignored, the question begging for the _ why _ . Why Sara had left, what she was really doing and what could Five do to help. She couldn’t ignore it anymore. 

“Sara?” Five asked cautiously.

“What? Haven’t had enough of me yet?” She responded with her usual cavalier tone, either not noticing the tone of Five’s voice or trying to avoid what was coming.

“What happened after Van Ark attacked Abel?” Five asked

“I told you what-”

“No. What really happened?” 

Sara’s expression turned to cold steel almost instantly and she turned away from Five.

“So now you don’t trust me? Is that it Five?”

“Of course not!” Five said, taken aback “ Listen Sara, I’m involved with Greenshoot too, I’ve been working with the Major if there’s anything I can do-”

“You can stop questioning whether I’m lying to you for starters and try to be happy I’m here” Sara interrupted coldly.

That hit Five like a slap.

“Of course I’m happy you’re back, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you, how long I’ve waited for you” Five said moving towards Sara “But Jesus Christ Sara I thought you were  _ dead _ ! I heard nothing for months and suddenly you pop up out of nowhere and expect me not to have questions?”

Sara bit her lip and looked at the ground, seemingly calculating her next words carefully. 

“I mean, yes I want to believe you but I don’t know anything about you!” Five said. It wasn’t until the words left her mouth that she realized this was something that had been at the back of her mind for months now. “I don’t know anything about you,” she murmured, again. 

Sara closed her eyes briefly and took in a breath. 

“You’re right,” she said softly. “I haven’t been as… open with you as I should. The truth is, it’s easier to forget about who I was, where I came from before all this. But I care about you, and you should know”

She patted the space next to her, inviting Five to sit down. Five obliged.

“Before Abel, my life wasn’t exactly going smoothly,” Sara began. Her tone of voice was cool as always but off somehow, Five sensed she was trying very hard to maintain it. “I married young, met my husband when I started working in the government.” She laughed dryly “Two months, that’s how long we dated before we decided that we knew each other enough to spend the rest of our lives together.” Sara never looked at Five while she was saying this, instead looking straight at the wall.

“Clearly, we didn’t but by the time I found out what kind of man he really was, we had the twins and I couldn’t just leave my boys behind.” Her voice broke a little bit when she mentioned her sons, a regular listener wouldn't have picked it up but Five noticed.

“He... I never want to feel that powerless again Five” Sara continued “Honestly when Z day happened I was almost relieved, finally there was a way out where I could be free.” She looked at the ground and said, “I just wish my boys could be here with me.”

Five wordlessly wrapped her arms around Sara and the other woman rested her head on her shoulder. It was difficult for Five to ever picture Sara Smith as being powerless, not after seeing what she could do in the field. But then again, circumstances change people and change what they must do to survive. Five would know, she could never have imagined herself doing any of the things she’d done as a runner before the apocalypse. 

As Sara pulled away from Five, the other runner thought she may have caught a glimpse of a single tear running down Sara’s cheek. It was the first and only time Five would see her come close to crying. 

“Thank you for telling me that.” Five murmured before pressing a quick kiss to Sara’s forehead.

Sara smiled lightly at the contact and rested her hand over Five’s “You deserved to know hon”.

Five never told a soul about what Sara had told her, certain things were just theirs.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I finally found it in me to finish this lil story. Warnings for major season 2 spoilers and also angst.

_ We’ve found our traitor _

Five wished she could have said she was surprised. In shock? Yes. Felt like someone had stabbed her directly in the heart? Yes. But not surprised. If Five hadn’t known Sara, she would have guessed that she was the traitor right away. But Five did know Sara. She loved Sara, fuck she  _ loved _ Sara. And she thought that sure Sara was secretive and could be cold but she had seen Sara’s heart and knew that she could never do anything against the township. Sure she had a tough exterior but inside was a caring person who had just been through a lot, who made amazing pancakes and held her like every day was the last they’d spend together.

Five was a fucking idiot. 

She heard herself give some vague reply to Sara’s plans for dinner at Abel with Runner 3 and hoped that Sara couldn’t tell anything was wrong. Then again, it was very hard to act natural when your  _ girlfriend _ was responsible for the deaths of your friends and working towards the destruction of your township.

But it was Five’s fault too. Five should have known, she was the closest to Sara after all. But she had dismissed the secrets, the long runs alone Sara would take and the fact that she never  _ actually _ told her what had happened after the rocket attack on Abel. Five was stupid, Five trusted a traitor and  _ she  _ had blood on her hands.

Of course Sara noticed. She could read Five like a twenty page book and no matter how good Five was at staying cool under duress, she couldn’t fully hide the fact that her heart had just exploded in her chest.

Five could hardly pay attention to what Sara was saying. Everything felt so far away.

“.... and I do mean we Five”, she heard Sara say. 

“What?” Five managed dimly.

Then Sara pulled a gun on her. 

A fucking gun.

Sure at this point Five was used to looking down the barrel of an unfriendly gun but the person holding it made this time all the more painful. 

“Now I really hate to threaten you Five but…”

Five didn’t let her finish.

Almost unconsciously she grabbed Sara’s hand and held it so her gun was pressed against Five’s forehead.

“Go ahead. Do it” Five said coldly.

Some dark part of Five almost hoped she would pull the trigger, just so she would never be able to think about any of this, to dwell on all of the moments when she could have stopped it but was too blinded by her feelings. 

Five could hear Sam pleading in her headset and could see armed soldiers surrounding them at the corners of her field of vision. But all she really paid attention to were Sara’s cold piercing blue eyes. 

After what seemed like an eternity, something in those eyes faltered and slowly, Sara backed away, dropped the gun and put her hands over her head.

“I know when I’m beat,” She said flatly.

Five numbly sat down on the ground, watching as some of the New Canton guards grabbed Sara and guided her away. Part of her hoped they’d just kill Sara so Five wouldn’t have to ever hear her voice again, part of her wished Sara had pulled the trigger. She knew that brief falter in Sara’s eyes would haunt her dreams for a long time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for chapter 2 where things get SUPER angsty


End file.
